


She Is The Moon

by MochiMinWriting



Category: B2ST, Beast (Kpop), K-pop, Vampires - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: "This curse was like a never-ending nightmare. I was always confined to the dark shadows at day and could only come out during the dark of night. All my life has been full of darkness but then you came along. You are the bright moon that illuminates my life."





	1. Foreword / Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Violence and Blood
> 
> An old story from my AFF @MiChan

**Nam Dalnim**

Age: ??? (Stopped aging at 20)

She is sweet and cute but when angry she is a totally different person.

She is a pureblood Vampire who wishes to live a normal human life.

Doesn't like dealing with Vampires.

She thinks they are brutal killing machines.

**Lee Kikwang**

Age: Turned 426 years ago (Stopped aging at 24)

After being turned Doojoon abandoned him instantly and never taught him how to survive.

Can't control his instincts, just like his maker.

Always angry.

Hates the purebloods.

**Yoon Doo Joon**

Age: ??? (Stopped aging at 25)

An out of control pure blood Vampire who answers to no one.

Turned Kikwang during one of his out of control nights.

Fathered more than forty vampires in the past two centuries.

Currently facing punishment by the other purebloods. 

Has thirty-three more centuries of seclusion.


	2. Like The Moon

It was midnight when Kikwang finally came out of the café. He zipped his jacket as he saw the snow had not stopped. He walked down the street that was covered in fresh snow. The sky was completely dark; the moon was nowhere to be seen. There were only a few dim street lights on and even fewer cars passing by.

He looked down at his feet as he walked, seeing his feet sinking into the snow with every step. He looked up as he heard the sound of heels walking towards him.

A girl with long brown hair was walking the opposite way as him. When she got closer to him she met eyes and gave him a friendly smile before walking past him.

Kikwang froze with wide eyes as she passed him leaving her scent. “No no no no no, not again.” He put his hand over his mouth already feeling his fangs coming out. “Why can’t I control this?” His body turned around and began walking toward the woman without his consent.

It had been more than four centuries yet he couldn’t control his instincts. He let go of his mouth and began running until he caught up to the girl. He came behind her covering her mouth with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the dark alley close by.

He pushed her against the dirty brick wall of the alley only holding her mouth as he stared into her eyes with his.

The girl watched with horror as Kikwang’s eyes went from a nice brown shade to completely black. It was as if he had turned into a completely different person. She had her hands on his trying to push him away but he was too strong.

Once Kikwang’s eyes had turned he became the monster of the night he most hated. He watched as the girl cried for her life. If it weren’t for his hand over her mouth muffling her sobs she would surely be heard by the people walking by. Then again, there were no people on the streets past midnight.

He let go of her mouth and just as he expected she began to cry for help. He sighed; he hated having to hear his victims cry because it would only haunt him the next day. “I’m sorry for doing this but you shouldn’t have crossed my path. Especially tonight, I haven’t eaten in three days in an attempt to regain my humanity.”

The girl’s cries ceased as she tried to reason with Kikwang. “Wh-what do you mean? Are you trying to rob me so you can buy yourself food?” She quickly pulled her wallet out of her purse and handed it to him. “If that’s the case then take it but please let me go.”

“I wish it were that easy.” He dropped the wallet. “The food I eat can’t be bought.” He pushed back her long hair getting a clear view of her neck. “Please forgive me but I can’t stop once I finish.”

“Huh?” The girl then gasped as she felt a sharp pain coming from her neck. Once she finally understood what was happening it was too late. She pushed him by his shoulders trying to detach him but just touching his shoulders she could feel the muscles that were hidden underneath his jacket.

Her eyes began to close and her legs went limp as he continued to drink. “P-plea-se” she breathed out before closing her eyes.

Kikwang retracted his fangs and pulled away from her.

The girl’s lifeless body fell down to the snow-covered ground. Her skin now matched the color of the snow and their temperature was the same as well.

Kikwang wiped his lips with his fingertips and sighed as he saw the bright red substance his life depended on. “What is wrong with me?” He pulled up the hood of his jacket and walked out of the alley feeling angry at himself. “It’s been 426 years and I still can’t control my instincts.”

He continued walking home just as he had been before the girl walked by him. He tucked his hands inside his pockets and walked faster. He didn’t want something else to happen.

A sigh of relief escaped him as he caught sight of a familiar convenience store. It was the convenience store on the corner of his block. From there his apartment was only a few buildings down.

With nothing better to do, he walked in and pulled out his phone. “Three already” he whispered to himself before putting it back in his pocket. He looked over at the register and was surprised to see an unfamiliar face.

He was expecting to see the usual old man who knew him already to be there like usual but instead there was a young girl with black blue hair looking down at her phone. “Welcome,” she said as she typed something into her phone without looking up at him.

Kikwang simply walked to the back of the store grabbed a bottle of soju and walked to the register. By now the girl had put away her phone and smiled at Kikwang as he placed the bottle down on the counter.

“You’re new aren’t you?” he asked.

The girl nodded as she scanned the bottle and bagged it. “I just started the graveyard shift two days ago so yeah I’m relatively new.” She smiled again as she told him his total.

He handed her the money as he looked at her name tag. “Dalnim, as in the moon?”

She gaped at him enthusiastically. “Yes, you know not many people know about that story. Only the older generations know it and you seem a bit young.”

If only you knew how old I am, he thought to himself.

As she took the money from his hand she noticed the blood on his fingers. “Oh you’re hurt.” She pulled his hand up to get a better look but Kikwang quickly snatched his hand away from her. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?” she asked as she put the money in the cash register and handed him his change.

Kikwang nodded, “I’m fine.” He put away his change and grabbed the bag that held his soju. He looked out of the store and noticed how the sky wasn’t as dark anymore. He knew his time outside was limited. Soon he would be confined to his home until sunset.

“Well then have a nice day mister.”

Kikwang froze for a moment as he heard her calling him mister. “Do I look that old to you?”

“Not at all” Dalnim shook her head and giggled. “It’s just you actually know what my name means like the older people and I don’t know your name so mister was the best option.”

He nodded in understanding. “I’d rather you call me Kikwang.”

Dalnim nodded, “I’ll remember that if I ever see you again.”

Kikwang nodded back, “see you around.” He left the store and continued walking in the direction of his apartment.

Dalnim waved to him as he left. Once he was gone she furrowed her brow. She didn’t know why but he seemed strange to her. He had blood on his fingers she knows it. She could recognize blood anywhere and the smell was interesting. “That definitely smells like a woman’s blood.”

The thought of him being a killer came to her mind and that is why she didn’t question him much about it. Then again, it didn’t go with him. She could tell he wasn’t the cruel type. He seemed familiar to her maybe because of how nice and friendly he was. The only thing odd about him is the fact he tried to cover up the blood on his hands.

She didn’t know if she would see him again so she took all those thoughts out of her mind. Her phone vibrated in her pocket making her jump. She took the phone out and smiled as she saw it was her alarm. It signaled her time to leave and hand over the responsibilities to the next worker.

Just as she put away her phone a tall boy dressed in similar clothes as she walked in from the employee’s only door. “Hey, Dalnim you can go now.”

“Thanks Dongwoon. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She walked into the employee’s lockers and got her stuff. She quickly made her way home. It was a house only a few blocks away from the store. She hurried, trying to beat the sun that was starting to peek through the clouds.

Once she got home she closed the door and jumped up and down happily. “Woohoo! Take that sun!” She calmed down and threw her shoes off. She walked to her refrigerator happily but when she opened it her smile went away. She pouted as she waited for the other person to pick up. “Hey, I ran out. Come as soon as possible, bye.”

A few hours later a knock on the door got Dalnim to get up from the couch. She hid in a safe spot and shouted, “Come in.”

A girl with mid-length white hair quickly entered the house and closed the door behind her.

When the door was closed Dalnim came out with a smile. “Mimi you came to my rescue.” Dalnim ran to her with open arms but was stopped.

“Who do you think you are Dalnim?!” It was clear to her that her friend was mad. “Do you think it’s so easy for me to get up at such hours to steal blood for you?” Mimi sighed as she placed the cooler on Dalnim’s kitchen counter.

Dalnim smiled knowing Mimi wasn’t really angry. She sat on the kitchen counter and watched as her friend opened her fridge and began to put the blood pouches inside. “What would I do without you Mimi?”

“Die” Mimi answered. “That’s why I do this for you. I’m glad you are trying to be different from the rest of the vampires.”

Dalnim jumped off the counter and hugged Mimi. “Thanks, bestie.”

“Yeah yeah,” Mimi pushed her off not being a fan of hugs. “Just try to tell me in advance when you are running out of blood instead of giving me an emergency call at four in the morning.” She closed the refrigerator and checked the time “I have to go to the hospital now. Make sure to eat your me- I mean blood regularly.”

Dalnim nodded before hiding and letting her friend get out of her house. Once the door was closed she came out of hiding. She always had to hide to avoid the sunlight that entered when the door was opened. Her curtains were thick to keep all sunlight out. She took a blood pouch out of the refrigerator and smiled as the cool blood hit her tongue. “Mmm~ AB+, my favorite.”


	3. Full Moon

“Day off, day off, day off” Dalnim chanted as she walked down the stairs. She ran to the door happy that she was free to do whatever she wanted tonight.

Truly she didn’t have to work at the convenience store. She had money, lots of it. The reason she worked was to fit in with the humans. She wanted to act more like them so she could hopefully feel human.

When she got outside she smiled seeing how bright the moon was. “Full moon tonight” she clapped her hands happily.

She had been waiting inside her house all day until the sun finally set. She checked the time and saw it was past seven. “I wonder if Mimi ate already.” She walked in the direction of the hospital.

Dalnim remembered how she had inconvenienced her a few weeks ago by calling her early in the morning to bring her blood. She still felt an urge to make up for that. She would try to take her friend out but with her being a doctor there wasn’t a day she wouldn’t get called in for an emergency.

Now she figured she could take her some dinner and spend some time with her. Mimi was her only human friend, in fact, she was the only friend she had this whole century.

When she got to the hospital she asked the nurse at the front desk for Mimi. After waiting a half hour for her shift to finish Dalnim finally saw Mimi walking out into the waiting room in her white doctor’s coat.

Dalnim stood up with a smile. “Mimi you must be tired of being here all day.”

Mimi shrugged, “I’m used to it.” She saw the bag in Dalnim’s hand. “What’s in the bag?”

“Our dinner,” she said as she took Mimi’s hand and dragged her to the cafeteria. Dalnim placed the food in front of Mimi and waited for her to take the first bite.

Once Mimi took a spoonful of the fried rice Dalnim looked at her expectantly. “So how is it?”

“It’s good” Mimi took another bite which made Dalnim happy.

“Yay! I chose it because it smelled good. I really wish I could eat food like you.” Dalnim pouted as she sat back in the chair and took out a can of soda.

“Is it really that bad if you eat food?”

Dalnim nodded, “I could die. Our stomachs can’t take it. We can only have liquids but even then we have to drink more blood than anything else to keep ourselves from getting sick.”

Being a doctor naturally made Mimi curious about how a vampire’s body differed from a normal human’s. “I really wish I could learn exactly why your body depends on the consumption of blood.”

“I wish you could too. I would love to stop depending on blood. Getting rid of that would make this curse a bit better.” Dalnim took a drink of the soda, “this is the best invention for me. The people of the Joseon era would have loved this stuff.”

Mimi laughed at Dalnim’s childish tastes. “You know I don’t think being a vampire is such a bad curse.”

Dalnim looked at Mimi with wide eyes. “You obviously don’t know what you are talking about.”

“No just hear me out.” Mimi put down her chopsticks and began to explain her reasoning. “More people die of old age and natural causes than anything else. Vampires die from eating food and sunlight. Yes, it’s bad to live through so many years and see people dying around you but you stopped aging. Look at you; you’re hundreds of years old but stopped aging at twenty. I would kill to stop aging right now. A day more and I will wrinkle.”

Dalnim shook her head. “You have great skin and with the beauty products that have been invented recently I would say you are luckier than the girls in my time.” She placed her hand on Mimi’s shoulder. “Trust me, being a vampire is a curse.”

Mimi sighed, “Fine I guess I’ll just age and die like everyone else. I’ll only be a small memory to you once I’m gone.”

Dalnim laughed hearing Mimi being so whiny. “Don’t talk about death. You still have many years ahead and I am sure I will always remember you.” Her laughing stopped as she heard noises coming from the waiting room with her enhanced hearing. “Mimi let’s go. I’m going to need your help.”

“What is it?” Mimi got up and followed Dalnim.

When they got to the waiting room Dalnim saw a man in a hoodie moving around in his seat covering his mouth. He looked like he was in pain. When she got closer she saw his eyes were completely black and knew she was correct. She stopped to look back at Mimi. She got as close as possible to her and whispered in her ear. “There’s a vampire here. He can’t control himself. He’s about to attack, he needs blood.”

Mimi nodded knowing what she had to do. “Okay let’s get him to a room.”

Dalnim walked over to the guy and pulled him up by the arm. She put on a fake smile and pulled him towards Mimi. “Come on brother the doctor said she will see you now.” Through gritted teeth, she spoke to him. “Control yourself and follow me.”

The guy bit down making his lip bleed. He could smell the blood from the people in the emergency room who were injured. His senses were going crazy. He needed to sink his fangs into someone and have his meal.

Mimi opened an empty room letting Mimi and the guy enter. “I’ll be back,” she said as she ran to get blood pouches. Soon she came back with some blood and looked at Dalnim. “I don’t know what he likes.”

Dalnim hummed, “He looks like an O type of vamp.”

Mimi handed her an O pouch of blood and watched as the guy snatched it from Dalnim’s hands.

“Watch it you monster! Here we are giving you a free meal not to mention how clean your conscience will be since you didn’t have to kill someone."

The guy licked his lips as he finished the blood. “I don’t care about the conscience part. I do what I got to do to survive. The free meal I do appreciate. This is some clean blood. How about you give me another?”

Mimi was about to hand him another when Dalnim stopped her. “No Mimi don’t. That was enough for him.” Mimi left to put the blood away.

“You aren’t a pureblood. You have to stay in the mountains away from the cities. Only purebloods are allowed here. They are the only ones who can control themselves around humans.”

The guy smirked. “Why should I leave when there’s another vampire here in this city?”

Dalnim pointed at herself. “I’m a pureblood.”

He shook his head. “Not you. There is someone else. I thought that meant I was invited too.”

“Well you’re not, so go back to the mountains and I’ll make sure this other vampire leaves as well.” Dalnim opened the door letting him out first. She had to make sure he left without attacking anyone else. On her way out she saw Mimi signing something and handing it to a nurse before noticing her.

“Is everything okay?” Mimi asked.

Dalnim nodded, “yeah and it seems you’re busy so I’ll be going.”

“Thanks for dinner.” Mimi smiled before running back to one of the emergency rooms.

Dalnim walked out of the hospital feeling uneasy. She didn’t know there was a vampire in the city. She hadn’t heard of an increase in death rates.

She put her hands in her pockets as she walked back home. She was a block away when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped walking and turned around catching sight of a dark figure going into the nearby alley. “I thought I told you to go back to the mountains,” she said as she walked to the alley thinking it was the vampire from before.

When she got into the alley she felt herself getting pulled in further by someone and slammed against the wall. She was so surprised she didn’t have time to react when she felt fangs piercing her neck. After the initial shock passed she pushed him away. That’s when she saw who it was. “You?”

Kikwang’s eyes widened as he saw Dalnim’s face. He remembered her from the convenience store but that didn’t help his instincts get under control.

Dalnim noticed the darkness of his eyes and knew she could not stop him with how much blood she was missing. She needed to drink some herself. She quickly made a run for it and dodged him as she got out of the alley. Her house was so close. She knew she could make it if she tried.

Kikwang’s instincts took over him. He wanted to finish her off. He needed more of her blood. It was all he could think about at the moment. He ran after her but she got inside her house and locked the door before he could get to her.

Dalnim sighed and stumbled as she tried to get to her fridge. The banging noises from the door didn’t bother her. She quickly took a pouch and opened it messily. Blood dripped on the white tile floor of her kitchen and onto her clothes before she could get it in her mouth. She drank the cool liquid and regained her senses.

She sat down on the couch in the living room thinking of what just happened to her. The man she met at the convenience store was the one who just tried to suck her dry. “He has to be the other vampire he was talking about,” she muttered to herself.

The noises from the door suddenly stopped. She got up to go to the front door but stopped when she heard footsteps upstairs. “The window!” she exclaimed and ran upstairs. When she got to her room she saw Kikwang standing in front of her. “Get out of my house!”

Kikwang’s eyes had gone back to normal. His thirst had gone away but now his worry was all on her. He hadn’t drunk her dry. This meant she would turn into a vampire and he didn’t want that. He couldn’t bare living knowing he had given his curse to an innocent girl like her. “I’m sorry but I can’t.” He lunged towards her but Dalnim dodged and went around him.

“Kikwang, your name is Kikwang, right? Don’t you remember me? I’m Dalnim from the convenience store.” She hoped if she told him who she was he would stop. When he continued to go after her she knew he was determined to kill her.

He finally took hold of her and threw her to the bed. Dalnim panicked as he got on top of her. “I know you are the girl from the store. I can’t let you live like this.”

Dalnim thrashed around trying to get him off. The sun was beginning to rise as she continued her struggle against him. Before they knew it the sun had come out and shined through her window.

“Ahhhh!” Kikwang shouted in pain as he felt the sun hit his body.

Dalnim shouted too but used the opportunity to push Kikwang off of her. She ran to the window and closed the curtains making the room dark like usual. She looked back at Kikwang who was holding the side of his face that had gotten burned.

She looked down at her hands that were in a similar condition as his face and sighed. “This is going to take forever to heal.” She sighed as she shook her hands. “Thanks a lot.”

Kikwang held his cheek as he got off the bed. “What do you mean? Did the sunburn you?”

“Yeah, you idiot! What do you think this is from.” She showed her hands to him.

“That was quick” he whispered.

“What?” she asked.

Kikwang sighed, “I turned you into a vampire. You didn’t let me finish drinking your blood so now you are a vampire.”

Dalnim began to laugh hysterically. “Oh my god. You really think a transformation is done that fast?” She continued to laugh. “When were you turned, yesterday?” She was cracking up at his misinformation.

“I’ve been around for more than four hundred years. I know what I’m talking about.”

“Then I win. I’ve been around for almost a thousand years.”

Kikwang was confused. “Wait, you mean… you were already a vampire?”

“Bingo” she walked out of the room and downstairs. Kikwang followed not sure what he should say next. “Oh and I don’t appreciate the fact that you were ready to kill me. I would kick you out of my house but the sun is out already. I guess you can stay here until sunset.”

“I’m sorry” he apologized. “I don’t know why but I can’t control my instincts.”

Dalnim put her hand up wanting him to be quiet. Her anger was rising and she didn’t want to release her anger. “Just sit over there” she pointed at the couch “and be quiet. I’ll deal with you later.”

Kikwang did as he was told only because he knew he had no choice.

Dalnim sighed as she pulled out her phone and dialed Mimi’s number. “Hey, Mimi I need a favor. Bring enough in your kit for two.”


	4. Lunar Eclipse

As time passed Dalnim’s anger dissipated. She found it hard to be in the same room with someone and avoid them. She looked away from the television and at Kikwang. “When were you turned?”

Kikwang had been staring at her the entire time. He could have never predicted she was a vampire. She seemed so happy and cheerful when he met her at the convenience store unlike him. He wouldn’t imagine she had been cursed just like him. But, maybe she liked being a vampire? “In the Joseon dynasty.”

Dalnim was surprised. “Oh, you really were alive that far back?”

He nodded as a response.

“Well don’t you plan on telling me the whole story?” Seeing his hesitation she convinced him. “It’s the least you could do after trying to kill me.”

“Fine, I guess I could tell you.” He sighed as he thought back to the time before his transformation. “At the time I was only seventeen. Back then vampires were a crazy thing no one was aware of.”

Dalnim agreed “It was easier to hide back then.”

“I’m not sure if you will remember but during the time there was a lunar eclipse that everyone feared. That night I had gone over to my friend’s house and as I was walking home I notice how the moon was getting covered. When it became a complete darkness there were people who thought it was a sign something bad would happen and it did.” He tightened his fists as he remembered what happened next. “Out of nowhere screams were heard and people in my village were trying to get away from a group of people.”

Dalnim’s brow furrowed as the scene sounded awkwardly familiar to her.

“Being young I thought I was tough and decided to face the danger. That turned out to be the biggest mistake of my life. It all happened so fast that I don’t quite remember the details but I do remember coming face to face with a man who was dressed in black and red to blend with the night. The only thing I could see was his pale face and sharp white fangs.” Kikwang shook his head trying to forget the image. “I was so shocked by what I was seeing that I didn’t move. I was easy prey for him. He took advantage of the situation and bit my neck. He almost drank me dry. It took him a lot of effort to get away from me. I remember someone had to help him get under control.”

“By the sound of it, I don’t think you ever got close to your maker.”

Kikwang shook his head gladly. “No, thankfully he was such an irresponsible jerk and left. If I would know him now I would do anything to kill him. He didn’t stick around for when I came to. He didn’t explain what was happening to me or how to survive. I blame him for how horrible I am at controlling my instincts.”

“Wait” Dalnim stopped him. “When you are first made you have no idea what has happened. Your maker is the one that has to tell you to drink blood to survive. It’s not something you can figure out on your own.”

“Yeah, I know...” He looked up at the ceiling as he remembered the only good part of his transformation. “I don’t know how long I had been laying on the ground unconscious but when my eyes opened for a second I saw how the moon was starting to become visible again. Just as it was fully uncovered a young girl walked over to me. She had the same pale skin as the guy who bit me which made me think I would be finished by her but I was surprised. She smiled brightly at me and extracted her fangs. She bit her wrist making her blood drip out. She offered her wrist to me and giggled before telling me to dr-”

“Drink and become strong. You have to survive from now on” Dalnim said.

Kikwang’s eyes widened, “you.” He couldn’t believe it. The only way she could know what the girl said was if she was that girl. “It’s you. You are the girl who helped me.”

Dalnim smiled at the coincidence. “I guess I did. I had almost forgotten about that.” She got up and went towards a table to pick up a picture frame. “The day I saw you at the store I remember thinking there was something strange about you. I felt I had seen you before but I didn’t think much about it.” She handed him the picture and pointed to one of the twenty people in the picture. “That is your maker.”

Kikwang gaped as he saw the face of the man that haunted him.

“His name is Yoon Doojoon. He is the leader of the Yoon clan, better known to me as uncle Doojoon.”

“Uncle?” he asked.

Dalnim nodded, “He is my mother’s older brother.”

Kikwang was not happy to hear this. “Does that mean you are a pureblood?”

“I am and I know you must think badly of my uncle but he has a problem. He is a nice guy but when his wife was killed he became uncontrollable and began going on crazy rampages.” She pointed to someone in the front row. “That’s me. The day you got turned me and a few others were chasing after my uncle trying to stop him but we just couldn’t. The next best thing we could do was help those he cursed.”

He handed back the picture. “I can’t believe you’re a vampire, less that you are a pure blood.”

“Well believe it.” She put the picture away and sat back down. “Now that I think about it. You must still be hungry since you didn’t finish your meal back there.” She went to the refrigerator and took a blood pouch out. She handed it to him with a smile to let him know she didn’t take the incident to heart. “Here take it.”

He took the pouch and realized what it was. “Is this how you feed?”

Dalnim sat back down. “I know it’s strange but I hate being a vampire just as much as you and the others who were turned. Most purebloods take pride in what they are and let themselves be given high-quality blood from subjects that are provided for them but I hate it. I didn’t choose to be this just like you. I was born this way. As I got older I hated how others of my kind didn’t even think twice about killing the people they drank from. Killing is all they know to do.”

Kikwang looked down in shame. He had killed many throughout the years. “I have killed every time I drank.”

“But because you have to not because you want to.” She tried to console him. “I chose to get away from the other purebloods and live here in the city with the humans. I wanted to act as normal as possible. That’s why I got a job and made a friend. She helped me achieve a bit more of humanity by giving me an alternate solution to biting people.”

“She gave you these?” He opened the pouch and drank the blood. His eyes widened as he enjoyed the taste. “Wow, it’s so pure!”

Dalnim giggled. “I knew you would like it. The hospital gets blood by donors. They make sure those people are in perfect health and don’t do drugs or anything like that. When we bite someone to get their blood we have no idea what kind of illness or substances are inside them and can end up getting sick. This blood is the best and it comes guilt-free.”

Kikwang was relieved to hear there was another way.

Because of what her uncle did to him Dalnim felt it was her responsibility to take care of Kikwang. “Would you like to go on an all pouch diet? I can’t guarantee much but at least I can get you a pouch every two days. That’s how much I usually take unless I drink a soda. Then I need to take one every day to keep the balance. You will have to cut back on the soju” she said. She remembered it was the only thing he bought the day he went into the convenience store.

“I always thought badly of purebloods yet here you are helping me after I just tried to kill you,” Kikwang smirked. “If I accept your help you must let me help you as well.”

Dalnim extended her hand “Deal.”

He shakes her hand with a smile “deal.” This was the first time he had smiled in centuries. He felt relieved that soon he could regain some of his humanity. 


	5. Fog Moon

It was a little past three when Dalnim was walking home from work. She could barely see two steps in front of herself. There was a thick layer of fog that made it hard to see. The fog covered the moon and the street lights did nothing to help her out.

Vampires had excellent night vision. She could see perfectly in the darkest places, but the fog was neither light nor dark. It was a mix of the two and made it hard for her to see.

When she made it home she unlocked the door and went inside. She dropped her bag on the ground and threw her shoes like always.

“Has living with humans made you forget how to act like a proper young lady?”

Dalnim’s eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. She looked in the direction of the voice and smiled as she saw she was correct. “Uncle Doojoon” she ran to him with arms wide open.

Doojoon smiled and opened his arms to receive his one and only niece. He held her tightly making sure to enjoy the small reunion. “I’ve only been away for two centuries and you changed so much.”

She broke the hug first and looked at him with a confused look. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be in seclusion?”

Doojoon chuckled, “my sweet Dalnim don’t worry about that.”

“How can’t I? Did you escape?”

Doojoon sighed as he walked to the kitchen and looked around. “Sweetie you know I can’t stand being alone. I don’t even know how I made it through all those years.”

“That doesn’t mean you should esca-” Dalnim turned to the door as she heard knocking sounds. She went to the door and opened it.

Kikwang smiled as he saw Dalnim. “Hey”

“H-hey” she stuttered. This was not a good situation. She had Kikwang in front of her when her uncle, his maker, was inside. “Wh-what’s up?” She kept the door only slightly open and covered the gap with her body.

He chuckled as he heard her stuttering. “Is something wrong?”

“No, no nothing’s wrong.”

He tried looking inside behind her. “Aren’t you going to let me in?” He motioned up to the sky. “The sun’s coming out.”

Dalnim opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything Doojoon went over to her and fully opened the door. “Now sweetie don’t be rude and let your guest come in. I assure you I don’t mind at all.”

Kikwang’s smile disappeared as he glared at Doojoon. He was face to face with the man who ruined his life. The man who turned him into a monster. “You!” he lunged at Doojoon grabbing him by the neck.

Doojoon stumbled backward as Kikwang pushed him. He held onto Kikwang’s hands that were on his neck and smirked to show he was unfazed.

Dalnim quickly closed the door and ran to separate the two of them. “Stop Kikwang,” she commanded as she looked directly into his eyes.

“I know he’s your uncle Dalnim but I can’t control this desire to kill him.” He gritted his teeth as he applied more pressure.

Doojoon removed Kikwang’s hands and smiled at him as he saw the surprised look on his face. “Do you really think you can kill me? I am a pureblood; I am also the one who turned you. No matter how hard you try you won’t have the strength or means to kill me.”

Dalnim made Doojoon let go of Kikwang. “Uncle this is no time for all that.”

“Oh sweetie I’m just giving a friendly reminder. It’s not like I would kill one of my own creations anyway” he smirked.

There was definitely much more that Kikwang wanted to say and certainly much more that he wanted to do to Doojoon but for Dalnim’s sake, he held himself back.

She was the only person he had been able to talk to ever since he became a vampire. She was the only one who he had become close with. It had gotten to the point where he would certainly risk his life to help her. He no longer felt alone nor did he feel like a cold-blooded monster since he met her.

She shook her head as she saw her uncle walk towards the living room. “I’m sorry about him.”

His balled up fist loosened as he sighed. He knew he could try and let it go, at least for now. “It’s okay; I think I should be apologizing to you though. I just barged in like that.”

“I know how you feel towards him but please try to remember what I told you.” She looked over at Doojoon whose eyes were wandering around the room. “He goes crazy when his memories are triggered.”

Kikwang motioned for her to stop. “You don’t have to explain again.”

Dalnim nodded, after a moment of silence she began again. “So, I guess you came for blood right? Just hold on I’ll get you some.” She went into the kitchen leaving him alone.

“I guess that’s one reason” he muttered to himself.

She came back with a small box in her hands and handed it to him. “Here you go. I gave you all the B+, you know since it’s your favorite.”

Kikwang smiled widely showing her an eye smile. “Thanks, you know me so well.”

“How sweet” Doojoon said as he came towards them. “My creation has feelings for my niece.”

Dalnim hid her blushed face. “What are you talking about?”

“Just like I could sense the hate he has for me, I can sense the attraction he has for you.” He lifted Dalnim’s head to see her blushed cheeks. “I can’t sense your emotions my dear but by the look on your face I’d say it’s mutual.”

Dalnim hid her face again. “Uncle stop talking nonsense.”

Kikwang shook his head. “It’s not nonsense.” He looked at Doojoon with a serious face. “I am attracted to her. Is that a problem?”

Dalnim’s eyes widened as she heard him admit he was attracted to her. “K-kikwang-”

“Actually there is” Doojoon interrupted. “Only purebloods can live here in the city. Although I am a pureblood I have been sentenced to isolation and can’t be here either. Obviously, I escaped to be here with my dear niece, the only family I have left. It’s only a matter of time until they come looking for me and when they do they will find you as well. By the way, you certainly are hard to find.”

“What do you mean?” Kikwang asked.

“They have been looking for you. Apparently, you drank from a pureblood when you were turned.” Doojoon looked over at Dalnim.

She realized he was talking about her. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means you not only have my uncontrollable instincts but you also have this one’s.” He pointed to Dalnim.

Kikwang looked at her confused. “You have uncontrollable instincts too?”

“Well yes... but only around the purebloods. Not my uncle of course, but the others all see another side of me. I hate them for what they did to him and I end up getting violent.” She looked down feeling everything was her fault.

Doojoon put his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. “There, there, my dear nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sure you weren’t thinking of that when you gave him your blood.”

“I’m sorry Kikwang” she sighed, “because of me you are being hunted by them.” She looked at her uncle with hope. “Is there something I can do so they don’t find him?”

Doojoon smirked “just don’t let them find me or him. You know they will be visiting you soon. You are my only family and they will think I came here. When they come try not to kill them my dear, and while you do that I will keep your love interest safe.” He looked at Kikwang who in turn sighed.

Kikwang put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. “Dalnim you know you don’t have to do this for me. I can take care of myself when they come.”

She shook her head knowing he meant well. “Trust me; you won’t be able to control yourself in front of them. I hardly can go a second without wanting to rip open their necks. It’s best for you to go with my uncle.” Seeing Kikwang’s hesitation she took his hand and gave him a slight smile as she begged him “Please?”

His shoulders deflated as he gave in to her “Alright.”


	6. Cold Moon

The sun was long gone as Dalnim stepped outside of the convenience store for a second. It was one in the morning; there were very few people out at that hour. She only saw one couple walking on the opposite side of the road. They were huddled together trying to stay warm.

Dalnim closed her eyes as she stretched, reaching up to the sky. She opened her eyes to see the moon. “Cold moon” She sighed making smoke come out of her mouth as if she had been smoking. “You always bring problems with you.”

“What kind of problems?”

She turned around a bit startled but smiled as she saw who it was. “What are you doing here Kikwang?”

“Your uncle wanted me to get him some soju.”

Dalnim looked confused. “He doesn’t know what that is.”

“Well, I may have mentioned it to him.” He walked into the store wanting to avoid Dalnim’s gaze.

“That explains it” she made her way inside behind him. “What did you tell him about it?”

Kikwang went to get a bottle of soju out of the refrigerated section and walked over to the counter where Dalnim was standing behind it ready to check him out. “I told him it’s what people drink to celebrate and even forget your troubles.”

Dalnim’s head dropped after she heard him. “I thought so.” She scanned the bottle of soju and bagged it for him. “You see it’s almost that time of year.”

“What time?” He grabbed the bag and gave her the money.

“Today is Cold Moon. It signals the arrival of winter. It’s only a matter of days before the first snow comes and my uncle starts to become uncontrollable.”

Kikwang didn’t understand why so suddenly Doojoon would become uncontrollable. “Why?”

“The first snow is when his family was killed by the higher-ups. That same day is when he gets out of control with all the built up emotions and lashes out. I don’t know if you can recall but the day you were turned was…”

“…the first snow” Kikwang finished for her.

Dalnim nodded, “The higher-ups know this and that’s why they kept him in seclusion once they got a hold of him. I’m sure they’re looking hard for him and you as well.”

Kikwang looked at Dalnim’s worried face and knew what she was thinking. “You know just because I’m not a pureblood doesn’t mean I can’t help myself. I am not so vulnerable you know.” He placed his hand on top of hers. “Your uncle’s and my life are not entirely on your shoulders.”

She smiled feeling his touch. “I know but I can’t help but think this is my entire fault, to begin with.” She gritted her teeth, “God! If only I would have kept my big mouth shut back then...” Dalnim massaged her temple as she thought of the moment everything went wrong.

Kikwang didn’t like seeing how she enveloped herself in guilt. He squeezed her hand letting her know it was going to be okay. “The past is in the past. Nothing good will come if you keep thinking of ways you could have done things better. What matters is what you do now in the present to get to the future you want.”

Dalnim smiled “You’re right.” Just as she had felt relieved a beeping sound filled the convenience store signaling someone had entered. When she looked over at the door she gasped as if all the air had been knocked out of her. She quickly let go of his hand and starred in the direction of the door.

At the same time Kikwang looked over he noticed the two figures that had entered. One was a thin pale man. He had fair skin and was well dressed. Beside him was a beautiful female with similar skin. Her nails were long and claw-like while her lips were a deep red. “Who are they?” Kikwang asked Dalnim knowing she knew who they were.

“Hyunseung and Hyuna, their presence only means one thing...” She looked at Kikwang with a furrowed brow. “…trouble.” She noticed how they only glanced at her before pretending to be regular customers. This made her feel a sense of relief. It meant they didn’t know who or what Kikwang was. As they got further into the store she whispered to Kikwang, “You need to get out of here and warn my uncle.”

He shook his head, “no, I’m staying with you. It’s not fair two against one.”

“We don’t know yet that they are here to fight.” She noticed them looking at her suspiciously and knew she had to do something fast. She gave Kikwang a bright smile. “Thank you for coming, sir. Please come again.” She then whispered to him again. “Just go before they catch on to who you are.”

Reluctantly Kikwang left the store. As he walked out he noticed from the corner of his eye that the two figures went over to Dalnim. He was afraid something bad would happen to her but he didn’t want to upset her and did as he was told. He ran to her house as fast as he could, thinking she would be fine thanks to her pure blood.

When Kikwang got to Dalnim’s house he noticed the door was already open. This was alarming. It made Kikwang think someone could have gotten to Doojoon before him. He entered the house cautiously and placed the bag containing the soju on the table by the door. When he turned on the lights he gasped seeing the blood-stained wood floors beneath him.

He followed a trail of blood that led to the kitchen but saw as it ended with a pile of ashes. “What the…?” He turned as he heard a coughing sound. He ran into the living room and saw Doojoon on top of a younger looking male. He was strangling him with all his strength as the person underneath him kicked in desperation. It wasn’t long before the struggle ended and the body became ashes. “Who was that and why did he turn to ashes?”

Doojoon got off the ground and dusted himself off. “Finally you’re back. This was Dongwoon one of the youngest purebloods to date or at least he was. The one in the kitchen was his buddy Yoseob, nice fellow until he tried to kill me.”

“But why are they ashes?” Kikwang was still wondering.

“What did you expect? We are vampires; our bodies have been alive past their time. When we die we go into the form we should be.” He saw Kikwang was empty-handed and frowned. “Where’s that suju thing you told me about?”

“Its soju and it’s by the door but that’s not important right now. Dalnim wanted me to warn you but it’s too late for that.” He observed the scene once again and realized exactly how strong Doojoon was. He had been able to kill two purebloods on his own.

Doojoon stopped trying to get the remains of Dongwoon off of himself as he heard about his niece. “How does she know?”

“Two of them went into the convenience store she works at.”

“Who were they?” Doojoon questioned in a panic. “Did one of them look like a walking skeleton and the other like a narcissistic prick?”

Kikwang nodded then shook his head. “Yes, one was thin and pale. She said his name was Hyunseung. The other was a girl.”

“Hyuna” Doojoon sighed. “This isn’t good. Those two troublemakers are going to do all the dirty work while Junhyung waits and watches from afar.” He pushed Kikwang out the door quickly and closed the door. “We have to get out of here and hide at my hideout in the mountains.”

“Wh-what do you mean? It’s already so close to sunrise, we won’t make it.” He stopped and turned to face Doojoon. “And what about Dalnim?”

“She’s a big girl and can take care of herself. You, on the other hand, are a few centuries too fresh and need to hide before they find you and kill you.” Doojoon reached for Kikwang’s hand to lead him but Kikwang pulled back.

“I won’t leave without her.”

Doojoon sighed as he faced a difficult Kikwang. “It’s cute really, how much you love my niece but I know she loves you too and if something happens to you she will blame herself. Is that what you want?”

It didn’t take long for Kikwang to make up his mind and follow Doojoon. “Fine, let’s go.”


	7. Disappearing Moon

The sun had finally risen. This was something Kikwang had been dreading. “The sun is already up. Why isn’t she here?”

Doojoon took his coat off and threw it onto the couch. They had just arrived at his hideout themselves. It was a race against the sun for them. On their way up the mountain, Kikwang hoped Dalnim would be here to welcome them but Doojoon was a bit more realistic. He knew Hyunseung and Hyuna would most likely use her to get to him. “She’ll probably be here tonight. Don’t go all crazy if you see her a bit beat up.”

Kikwang’s eyes widened as he heard the words that came out of Doojoon’s mouth. “They aren’t going to hurt her are they?”

“Sadly my niece will have to take a few hits but don’t worry. She’s been through worse before. Back in the Joseon era, she got tortured for keeping me hidden from them. It wasn’t until they got a hold of me that they stopped and let her go.” He sat down and kicked off his shoes. “She took a week’s worth of beatings that time. Now it will only be a few hits until nightfall. Then they will all make their way here.”

“All, how many are coming?”

Doojoon thought for a moment, “About three, the two you saw earlier and Junhyung. He is the one in charge of my capture and your death.”

“What do we do about them?”

“For now we wait.” Doojoon closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Thinking his niece was in the hands of his enemy angered him. She was the only family he had left and couldn’t lose her. “You should rest too. When the sun sets it will become a battlefield up here.”

Kikwang did as he was told and sat on the couch with his eyes closed. He didn’t know how to relax enough to fall asleep knowing Dalnim was getting hurt at the moment.

Eventually, he fell asleep and was awakened by the sound of Doojoon’s voice hours later. “Kikwang get up they are here!”

This made Kikwang get up immediately. When they walked out of the house they were met by someone Kikwang hadn’t seen before.

“Junhyung” Doojoon called him by name, letting Kikwang know who it was.

Junhyung only smiled seeing Doojoon wasn’t alone. “Doojoon it’s so unlike you to go back to one of your mistakes.” He walked towards Doojoon with the intention of getting a closer look at Kikwang. “I’m glad you did though. We had no idea where to find this one.” He began circling around Kikwang. “We had no idea where to find him but thanks to you now we got him, you…” he looked at Doojoon then turned to behind him “…and your niece.”

Hyunseung emerged from the distance with Dalnim over his shoulder. When he reached Junhyung he put down Dalnim and took off the tape that was on her mouth.

“Ouch!” Dalnim shouted out in pain then shoved Hyunseung with her shoulder as hard as she could.

He gritted his teeth as he fell back hitting his bottom. He quickly got up and pulled her by the rope that was tied around her wrists.

“A tough one your niece is.” Junhyung chuckled after witnessing how she had managed to shove Hyunseung even while she was tied by the wrists and ankles. “I had forgotten how bad her temper was around the rest of us. She really couldn’t control herself this time and killed Hyuna.”

Kikwang’s eyes widened as he heard Dalnim had killed the girl he had seen in the convenience store. He didn’t think Dalnim capable of killing someone. “That’s impossible.”

Junhyung looked over at Kikwang a bit curious. “You don’t think she’s capable of killing?” He smirked pointing at Dalnim then Doojoon. “It runs in the family. Even while they are purebloods they don’t hesitate to take out another pureblood.”

“It’s easy when all I have to think about is how you ordered the manhunt for my wife and killed her.”

“Same here” Dalnim added. “After my parents devoted their lives to helping you with your master plan for all the vampires in the world you just watched as they died. You didn’t even try to help them when they were caught and because of you- they were killed. As if you didn’t do enough to my family you went after my aunt and my uncle’s unborn twins.” She clenched her fists as her fangs began to grow and her eyes were flashing back and forth from her normal eye color to red and back.

Doojoon knew she was starting to get mad. “Dalnim sweetie, calm down.” He was sure this was what happened when she was with them and ended up killing Hyuna. She became dangerous when people made her angry or upset.

“Crazy bitch is going to go all psycho on us again,” Hyunseung told Junhyung.

Junhyung knew it was true. He didn’t want to risk another tragedy and nodded his head as a signal to Hyunseung to take the necessary measures.

Hyunseung reached into his pocket and as soon as he took it out he swiped across Dalnim’s shoulder.

Doojoon watched in shock as his niece began to bleed. He quickly went towards Hyunseung and threw him to the side. He got a closer look at Dalnim’s arm and noticed how she was losing blood slowly yet she was getting dizzy and leaned against him. “What is wrong with you? That was unnecessary.” He shouted to Junhyung before cutting the rope around her wrists.

“It is very necessary. She is capable of killing either Hyunseung or me in her angered state. I only took a precaution by keeping her weak.” Junhyung tended to Hyunseung who was upset by what Doojoon had just done to him. “Are you alright?” he asked Hyunseung.

Hyunseung nodded, “let’s just get this over with.”

Once her hands were free Dalnim held onto Doojoon’s arms as she tried to keep balance.

Doojoon thought of why she was getting dizzy so easily.”You haven’t eaten” he said in realization. They had taken her from her work. She usually ate after getting home. It’s been more than 24 hours since her last meal. “

Dalnim shook her head.

Kikwang too went over to them and got worried as he saw her weak. He was used to seeing her bubbly and active. “Are you okay?”

She nodded placing her hand in his to assure him.

“Yoon Doojoon let’s get going now.”

Doojoon was getting angry. His niece had been injured by Hyunseung and Junhyung wanted him to leave like that. “I’m not leaving my niece alone.”

Junhyung smirked showing his extended fangs. “If you don’t come voluntarily I’ll take matters into my own hands.”

Doojoon took Dalnim’s hand off of himself and handed her over to Kikwang. “Take care of her.”

“Uncle” Dalnim lightly protested but Doojoon didn’t even flinch. He continued to walk away from her and toward Junhyung. “Bring it on you narcissistic asshole.” His fangs grew as his eyes became a deep red color.

Junhyung wasted no time and lunged toward Doojoon. It was never Junhyung’s intention to take Doojoon back to isolation. He wanted to get rid of him.

Hyunseung stood his ground watching the two carefully. He knew to wait for Junhyung’s orders. It would be disrespectful towards him if he entered the fight without him asking. It would be like Hyunseung thought Junhyung was too weak to take him on.

As Dalnim watched her uncle fighting with Junhyung she kept trying to help him but Kikwang held her back. “Dalnim you have to stay still.”

“But Junhyung had Hyunseung, my uncle needs me.” Kikwang pulled her back causing her to crash into his broad muscular chest. “You’re hurt, you can’t get involved.”

She held onto the fabric of his shirt and looked up at him with half-open eyes. “Then you help him, please. If Hyunseung gets involved to help Junhyung then you help my uncle.”

Kikwang immediately nodded. “I will but please just calm down.” He walked her towards the stairs o the house and sat her against them. She was becoming weaker by the minute. He noticed her skin was paler than usual and her fangs were still out even when she wasn’t angry. “When was the last time you drank?”

“Yesterday maybe” she answered as she kept looking towards the fight.

At that moment Kikwang knew that if she didn’t drink blood soon she would die. He quickly bit his finger to draw blood and oared it to her. “Drink.”

Dalnim’s eyes widened. “I can’t do that. You know I can’t drink straight from the source. Especially not from you.” She gently pushed his hand back and smiled. “I can’t do that to someone I like.”

“But if you don’t you’ll die and I can’t let someone I love die.”

Dalnim’s smile became brighter as she heard him confess his love to her as directly as he ever has before. “I love you too but I need you to have all your strength. You’ll need it to go against a pureblood.”

They were interrupted as they heard a loud shout.

Junhyung grunted in pain as Doojoon broke his right arm. “I think this is enough, so go back and forget about me and my family…that includes Kikwang.” He began to walk away when he heard footsteps approaching him quickly. As soon as he turned around Hyunseung pushed him down. Junhyung had given him the signal and now it was his time to shine.

Both Dalnim and Kikwang gasped seeing this. Kikwang immediately turned back to Dalnim “I’ll be back” he said before running over to help Doojoon.

Kikwang pulled Hyunseung off of Doojoon and helped him up. “Are you okay?”

Doojoon removed his hand from his abdomen to reveal it was stained red. He smirked trying to play it off. “Nothing to worry about.” He wouldn’t get all weak like Dalnim. He drank more than enough at her house where there was an infinite supply of blood.

Junhyung and Hyunseung regained themselves and confronted the other two.

Hyunseung hated how easy it was for them to throw him around. He really wanted to give Kikwang a beating. He had thrown him against a tree making him break a couple of ribs. “You are going to pay for what you did.” He shouted at Kikwang. “You don’t have the right to stand up to a pureblood.” He took out a small blade and threw it at Kikwang’s direction.

Kikwang was caught unaware as it came at him and lodged itself into the right side of his chest. It didn’t affect him much with all the muscle he had protecting him but nonetheless, he tried to take it out.

As he tried Hyunseung dropped him to the ground and began punching him. He wouldn’t let Kikwang go after what he did.

Junhyung knew it must be embarrassing for Hyunseung to have been thrown by a non-pureblood. He watched as Hyunseung fought Kikwang only wishing or him to get it over with soon.

Doojoon kept his eyes on Junhyung wondering why he wasn’t doing anything to him. “Stop watching others fight and finish the one you started.”

“I accept my defeat but I don’t think you’ll accept yours.” He smirked evilly.

Doojoon didn’t understand him at all. “What do you mean? You accepted defeat which means I stay here with my family.”

Junhyung smiled with a twinkle in his eyes as he heard the magic words. “The only reason you escaped and fought for your freedom was to be next to your family. But it seems you soon won’t have that either.” He pointed over at Dalnim’s direction.

Doojoon looked back and saw Dalnim lying still at the foot of the stairs. “Dalnim!” he shouted as he ran over to her.

Kikwang heard Doojoon’s desperate shouts and looked over in the direction of them. When he saw her lying still he rolled Hyunseung over so he was now on top and ran off.

Hyunseung was offended thinking Kikwang didn’t think of him as a threat. Junhyung stopped Hyunseung from going after Kikwang. “Let’s go. My work here is done.”

“What do you mean?” Hyunseung asked.

“That girl isn’t going to make it. In the end, he will be in solitude just like we wanted. He won’t be able to go against us. Neither the Nam nor the Yoon clan will overpower the Yong clan. Now the Jang clan will rise to number two as well so there is no need to continue.”

Hyunseung was content with this and decides to do as Junhyung says and leave.

On the other hand, Doojoon and Kikwang went over to Dalnim’s body. Kikwang lifted her body and placed her head on his lap to lightly tap her cheeks. “Wake up, wake up, Dalnim.”

Seeing no reaction from his niece panicked Doojoon. He lifted her arm into the air and let go of it. He saw it fall down and turn into ashes. His eyes began to water as he thought of his last blood family member leaving him. He shook her harshly trying to get a reaction. “Yah! Nam Dalnim that’s enough. Get up!” he shouted but got no response only more ashes.

Kikwang’s tears began to fall seeing it was true. She was really gone. His tears fell onto her forehead showing how affected he was by her death. “You can’t die now.” He wiped his tears. “This curse was like a never-ending nightmare. I was always confined to the dark shadows at day and could only come out during the dark of night. All my life has been full of darkness but then you came along. You are the bright moon that illuminates my life.” He lightly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand but only made her crumble into a pile of ashes. It seemed every touch destroyed her. “You can’t just leave me like this. The moon can’t just disappear.”

It pained Doojoon to lose his niece but it also pained him to see Kikwang's reaction. He and Dalnim hadn’t gotten the chance to fully enjoy each other’s presence. Their love hadn’t been able to fully blossom. He placed his hand on Kikwang’s shoulder catching his attention. Doojoon pointed up at the sky and Kikwang looked up to see that the moon that had been shining down on them was now missing.

“You really are gone…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I post this on here I saw a lot of mistakes and well definitely noticed how I have improved from this. This was a product of my teenage mind.
> 
> This was a gift for a friend who loved Kikwang.


End file.
